


Flight

by SilverRayan



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRayan/pseuds/SilverRayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Katamanda. Soundwave always came away from Starscream's mind feeling as though he could fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

Starscream curled contently into his mate's side. For the first time in joors the two had had a day off at the same time. Taking advantage of the free day, Starscream had flown his mate up into the mountains, where they now perched on the highest peak. It was still early in the morning, with plenty of time to be called back to base because of trivial problems, but the SIC had made sure that they would not be bothered. Though they had had to tell Megatron where they were going in case of an emergency, the location they had chosen was accessible only to those with wings, and he had made sure that his brothers and Ramjet's trine would not disturb them. Likewise, Soundwave had made it clear to their cassettes that they were not to be disturbed unless it was a dire emergency. The cassettes, happy that their creators were finally taking a well deserved break, had eagerly agreed.

So now they were high in the Canadian Rocky Mountains, far from the taint of the human race and the trivia of the Decepticon faction. Curled against his mate under the great open sky, Starscream had to admit that despite his hatred of the piddly planet that they were stuck on, he loved its sky. It was so much more versatile than the one that encased Cybertron. The winds were so much fun to play in; he loved racing his brothers through the clouds, loved that he was able to let go and be carefree. He often felt trapped in his role as the treacherous SIC, so it was wonderful to just get away from it all. And the storms, they were amazing. Powerful and deadly, yet he and his trine brothers laughed at the danger, dancing through the deadly winds and rain like it was nothing. He wished his mate could experience the sky the way he did.

Soundwave was not disappointed with his lack of wings. He loved watching his mate dance, loved the way he challenged the skies and came out on top. There was always a thrill of worry that his reckless mate might take on something he couldn't handle, but his seeker always returned, mind racing and laughing in exhilaration and joy. Some of the best interfaces they'd ever had came from when Starscream was high on the thrill of the storm.

The communications officer could feel his lover's mind drifting, lost in the thoughts of his beloved sky. He allowed himself to slip into Star's thoughstream, not invading, simply allowing himself to be carried along with his mate. Starscream was one of the fastest mech ever created, and not only in body. His mind jumped from one topic to another, sometimes touching on one idea briefly before moving to the next. The first time he had looked into his lover's mind he had been left dazed and confused. He had thought that perhaps it was a type of shield, before realizing it was simply the way Starscream thought. In fact, Starscream could focus on several topics at once, and could process many different strategies, facts and whatnot that were completely unrelated. So when the seeker felt his mate's presence slip more fully into his mind, he greeted him warmly, sending all of his love and warmth for the sapphire mech to him but his thoughts never strayed from the sky.

Soundwave returned the greeting, settling back unobtrusively, content to bask in his mate's presence. He could always feel him through their bond, but both the cassette player and the flier preferred this form of intimacy. It let them connect at an even deeper level than the bond; they could see all of the other, not just what trickled through the bond. Soundwave let his mate jabber excitedly, flicking from one topic to another. He gave 'Wave a detailed explanation of his latest inventions: upgrades for Thunder and Warp, which led to how much the last battle terrified him as he watched his brothers fall - Soundwave had already known that, but didn't comment and instead sent a soothing pulse across his mate's mind - which led into how much he despised his leader's battle plans and if the mech just listened they would be able to cut their failures in half. Even in his mind, Starscream was uncomplimentary about their leader. Soundwave, though extremely loyal, understood his Star's frustration. The brooding didn't last long though, before Starscream was off again, this time showing him the pride he felt in his trine as they perfected a new formation. The image came across crystal clear: the three seekers dove through the clouds, dropping down to the point of no return before pulling put, twining around each other as laserfire strafed the ground. It was gorgeous, and Soundwave made sure the flier could feel his appreciation. On and on it went, with Starscream occasionally prodding at his mind, asking to see his thoughts and feelings, and the larger mech always obliged. Eventually, however, the strain of maintaining the merge became too much, and Soundwave began to extract himself. Starscream sent one last image, that of Soundwave sprawled out on their berth, with the cassette strewn over him, all of them deep in recharge. The burst of love/contentment/joy that accompanied the picture was almost overwhelming.

'Love you too, my Star.' Starscream smiled.

He pulled back into his own mind. He hadn't noticed that during his foray into Star's processor the sun had sunk. Now, diamond white stars twinkled in the sky. He felt as though he was floating among them. Soundwave couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet. The telepath felt as light as air, still riding on the high that was Starscream. He wasn't aware of how much time had passed while he was lost, but when he finally returned to Earth it was to find his beloved mate looking at him in amusement. Wordlessly, the seeker wrapped his arms around his mate and lifted off. As the wind streamed over his body, Soundwave reflected on one of Star's earlier thoughts. He came to the conclusion that no, he didn't mourn not having wings. After all, he always came away from Starscream's mind with the feeling that he could fly.


End file.
